


Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento finally decides to confess, and then things just go terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyNoSekai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StormyNoSekai).



> This is for my bestie Mandy (yup, same name, sorry for the confusion :P) - Happy Birthday! I hope you like this, even though I am sure I did your prompt terribly wrong. But there is drama and a Yasui cameo, and that is what you wanted, right? ^^'

Kento kept rereading the same lines over and over again, wondering, not for the first time in the last few weeks, if he was insane for thinking this would be a good idea and if he should just throw the paper in his hands away and forget about the whole thing. But all he could do was stare at the poem dubiously as if his own handwriting would jump him in the face and burn the words into his skin or something equally embarrassing. 

A part of him, the one that thought (mostly) rational, told him that this was a bad idea and that he would risk everything that was important in his life with this. His reputation, the peace inside of the band, maybe even his career, and above all a friendship that he treasured more than he could ever put into words. 

The other part, the one that was responsible for his heartbeat picking up when he as much as set an eye on Fuma, though, kept cheering him on, and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he whined to himself pathetically. 

It was not like he was just dropping the confessions like a bomb, he reminded himself. There had been too many little moments between him and Fuma for both of them to pretend that there was nothing going on, or at least that was the way it seemed to him. It was not like anything had actually happened, but reading between the lines, a lot had changed throughout the last few months, leaving Kento positive with the perception that this was not all in his head. It were tiny things, like when their eyes met and none of them really looked away until they were required to, or Fuma’s little smiles and touches and the way he looked at him sometimes, so gently that it gave Kento goosebumps. 

He could not be imagining all of this, he thought desperately. It was too obvious, too blatant for anything he was used to from Fuma, and he had known him for quite a while already. Fuma had a hard time showing his feelings sometimes, especially when they were deep and scary, and Kento had a feeling that this was all the clues he would ever receive from Fuma in that aspect. He doubted that the younger boy would ever confess to him, so if he wanted to move things along, Kento had to do something. 

Therefore, the poem. 

It was not much, really, since Kento had tried to keep it as simple and plain as possible, knowing Fuma would not appreciate the exaggerated romance, but it was enough to make it clear what he felt for the other, and that he wanted more than just friendship. 

Kento sighed as he carefully folded the paper and put it into his calendar. Somehow, it would be fine, he tried to calm himself. He had known Fuma forever, and he knew that despite his image, he was gentle and considerate, and no matter what his feelings turned out to be, Kento trusted him enough to not give him a hard time about it. 

It would be fine. 

***

Slipping Fuma the poem was not as easy as he had originally imagined. The day was hectic and they were running back and forth, and he had to wait ages before he finally found himself alone in the dressing room, having sneaked in after his solo shoots for a small break. And even then, he barely had the time to grab the paper and drop it into the bag Fuma had draped over the couch before the door opened again, making him jump away from it as quickly as possible to look at the intruders with wide eyes. 

It was Sou and Fuma, and while Sou just smiled at him and murmured a “Otsukare”, Fuma was frowning, staring at his bag as if it was an alien object. 

Kento quickly averted his eyes and tried to keep from blushing as he mumbled something about bathroom and pushed past Fuma to flee the room. 

Only when he was safely locked inside a toilet stall he allowed himself five minutes to properly freak out before he was required to be professional again.

He tried not to look at Fuma when he returned, but his eyes kept wandering anyways, searching desperately for any sign of him having found the poem. He was pretty sure that he had noticed Kento being near his bag. Kento might be a little paranoid sometimes and jump to conclusions, but not that much, and also, Fuma never spent a break without glancing at his phone at least once, and the phone was inside the bag. 

As soon as Kento took in Fuma’s face, though, his heart fell. Fuma looked pale and absent-minded, almost disinterested in his surroundings even, like he usually was when he was overworked or in a bad mood. He had been fine only a while ago. There were not many things that could have made him this unhappy in such a short time. 

He should have thrown the poem away after all, Kento thought numbly as he tried to tune into what their manager was saying. Suddenly, he knew that this would not have a good outcome. Maybe he had been a fool for ever thinking differently. 

***

“Nakajima, we need to talk” Fuma caught him on the way out of the building, his voice as icy as his stare, and Kento felt like throwing up. He could not remember ever having been looked at by Fuma that way. 

Kento just nodded, bracing himself for the rejection. His fears were confirmed when Fuma held out the familiar paper Kento had earlier dropped into his back, shoving it back at him. 

“Could you stop with stuff like that?!” Fuma demanded, an angry edge to his voice, and Kento could only stare as his fingers clenched around the paper in his hands. “This is going beyond fanservice, and it’s insane. It will be a harass to the band and I am not letting that happen.”

Kento could return nothing, could not even breathe. So this was what it was like to have your heart broken, he thought fleetingly. He would have never thought that Fuma would be the one to show him what it felt like. 

“I don’t know what dream world you have let yourself be pulled into by the management now” Fuma murmured, taking a step back. “But enough is really enough. Grow up.”

Kento could see in Fuma’s eyes how seriously upset he was before he turned around and left, leaving Kento to stare after him, trembling and trying hard to get some air into his lungs. 

He had considered being rejected, or Fuma having trouble dealing with his feelings and the sexual orientation they entailed, but he had not counted on being pushed away like this mercilessly. On Fuma treating his feelings as abnormal and even ridiculous, and before he knew it, his sight was blurred with tears that he tried hard to keep in check as he almost blindly made his way to his car. 

He had always thought that Fuma understood him, but maybe he really was bad at reading people and their behavior, and maybe, Fuma had never cared as much about him as he had fooled himself into believing. 

He could not even feel relieved when he finally reached his car, because as soon as he had closed the door behind himself, sobs ragged through his body and he gave himself up to the pain and the tears. 

***

He was unable to close an eye that night, and when his alarm rang for university, everything inside of him still hurt so much that he could barely make himself lift an arm to kill it and turn back around. When his mother peaked into the room to check on him, he told her that he was feeling sick, and with the way his eyes were red and his voice was cracked, she believed him without a doubt. 

He kept from getting up for most of the day, unable to face life and everything it entailed, but when it became night, he remembered that he was required to attend QR Zone recording today, with Fuma of all people. He considered calling in sick at work as well, but he knew that they would not find replacement for him in the matter of two hours, so he made himself get up and under the shower. 

He must have still looked horrible when he came downstairs because his mother looked at him like she was ready to tuck him under the blanket and protect him like he was five-years-old again, but she kept from trying to convince him to stay home, knowing that he would not listen to her anyways when it came to work issues.

His only comfort when he arrived at the radio station was that they would not be filmed today. Fuma was already present, chatting with the staff and not paying him any mind, and maybe it was better that way, Kento thought miserably. They would be required to hold forced conversations for the next hour anyways, so better keep as far away from each other as possible until then. 

Kento did not even dare to look up at Fuma when the show started and they were sitting across from each other, his eyes fixed on the paper in front of him. He could feel Fuma’s eyes on his skin every now and then, burning like fire, but he willed himself to concentrate, to keep his mind on fan letters and his answers to them. It was probably the dullest episode of QR Zone that had ever been aired, but as much as he tried he could not overplay the heavy atmosphere between him and Fuma. He knew that the fans would probably notice, but then again, they would anyways when they continued avoiding each other. They were watched with eagle eyes, after all. 

It made him wish that he had never said anything. 

He fled the scene as soon as the recording was over, and in the short second he allowed his eyes to graze Fuma’s face, he looked like he was going to reach out to stop Kento. Kento did not wait for him to do it, though, just turned around and walked as quickly as he could without running. 

Around midnight, his phone rang. He stared at Fuma’s caller ID in trance, but did not pick it up. The call went to voice mail, but when his phone showed a message, he did not check it. 

***

The next day he felt no better, really, but he knew that skipping university again would have consequences, so he forced himself to get out of bed and out of the house. And university was even kind of nice as a distraction, since it occupied his mind otherwise. 

He steeled himself before entering their dressing room, trying to smile convincingly when his younger band mates turned to greet him, and forcing himself not to look into their faces for too long to check if they had noticed the dark rings under his eyes. 

If they had, they did not enquire about it, and he was thankful for that. Again, he could feel Fuma’s eyes on his face, but he kept fumbling with his bag and taking slow and even breaths, reminding himself not to suffocate from the tension inside of him. 

He was happy to find out that it was easy to get away from Fuma at the Shokura rehearsals. There were enough people to talk to, and none of them was close enough to notice anything off about Kento or if so, to comment about it. It was exactly what he needed.

He did not count on Fuma cornering him after they were done, appearing behind him when he had just finished blow drying his hair and was ready to return to the dressing room to get his things. He saw Fuma approaching through the mirror, still looking pale but not as resolute as when he had turned Kento down, his eyes more gentle again when they searched his. It made Kento feel even worse. 

“Do you have a moment?” Fuma asked quietly. “I need to tell you something.”

Kento took a deep breath, closing his eyes before forcing himself to turn around and face Fuma. 

“You don’t need to do this” Kento said quickly before Fuma could even speak up again. “You said your opinion very clearly, and I understood. Forget all about it, I am not going to say anything ever again.”

Fuma bit his, balling his hand into a fist before shaking his head. 

“No, I am sorry” he brought out finally, but his voice sounded choked. “I went overboard. I was not fair to you.”

Kento looked towards the door, thinking hard about how to best cut the conversation off because he did not want to hear any of it, knowing that nothing Fuma could say now would actually change anything. 

“I just… don’t understand” Fuma said finally, and his voice sounded almost as pained as Kento felt. “This is not like you, and I did not see it coming. I don’t understand what’s going through your mind.”

“If you didn’t see it coming, then I was wrong all along anyways” Kento whispered, and Fuma frowned a little at that. “Never mind, I understood that it makes you uncomfortable. There is no need for you to say anything more.” 

“But I just… I mean, I really don’t get it” Fuma said strongly. “Where did this come from?! When did it start?! And are you not bothered about the age gap, I mean… It might not be much, but it feels like a lot in our current situation, so I don’t…”

“Age gap?!” Kento repeated in serious offense, because really, why did Fuma need to find excuses for turning him down now. A simple “I don’t feel the same” would have sufficed! Why did he have to make it worse and worse?! “I was not aware that you considered a year such a big obstacle. But isn’t it enough already?! I won’t bother you anymore, so just leave me alone, for god’s sake?!”

“A year?” Fuma frowned, blinking. “You know it’s not only a year, it’s-“

“Just stop!” Kento called, his hands shaking from both suppressed tears and anger. “I get it, you don’t feel anything for me! I was stupid to think that you could ever be gay or return my feelings! Why do you have to keep going on about it?!”

Fuma only stared at him with wide shocked eyes, but Kento could not look at him anymore, felt like he would break down if he stayed in his presence for only one second longer. 

“Just leave me alone” Kento repeated, with that he pushed past Fuma. 

Their younger band mates were unusually quiet when he returned to the dressing room to pack his things and leave, and it made him suspect that they had caught pieces of their conversation. Great, as if all of this was not enough of a humiliation already. 

He did not say anything to them as he turned for the door, almost running for the elevator, just needing to get away as quickly as possible. For a moment, he thought he had heard Fuma call his name as the doors of the elevator closed, but it had probably been his mind playing tricks. 

***

“Just stop! I get it, you don’t feel anything for me! I was stupid to think that you could ever be gay or return my feelings! Why do you have to keep going on about it?!”

Fuma could only stare at Kento, at the way he was shaking and blinking away tears, trying to understand what had been said. 

Since when had they been talking about _him_?!

When he had seen Kento drop that paper into Shori’s bag, his mind had stopped working. He knew that it was none of his business, but he could not help looking, and when he had seen the poem, he had felt like throwing up.

Of course Kento did plenty of fanservice with Shori, especially since King & Queen & Joker, but Fuma had never taken any of it serious, taking it as merely professional behavior. He had been far too focused on the things going on between him and Kento, the little gazes and smiles and touches that none of them was able to ignore, or at least that was what he had been telling himself. 

But then he had seen it black on white, Kento’s confession to Shori, and he could not think anymore.

He knew that approaching Kento the way he had was unfair and wrong, because really, Kento was his friend and he should wish him happiness, but he had just been so jealous and hurt. He had thrown all this stuff at him about destroying the band when really, he could not have cared less about it if it had been _him_ , and not Shori. 

He had just not been able to understand why it wasn’t him. 

But now, after he had pushed past him, Kento’s words kept repeating themselves in his mind, about _Fuma_ rejecting him and suddenly, he wondered if all of this had been a terrible misunderstanding. 

Fuma’s and Shori’s bags were similar, Fuma noted, his head spinning with emotions. And Fuma had only had his for a week now. Maybe Kento had confused it. He must have been nervous while slipping the poem into it. Maybe he had not checked twice. 

Next thing he knew, Fuma was running, first to the dressing room, and when he did not find Kento there, he turned to his younger band mates, only to hear that he had left seconds ago.

He saw Kento disappearing into the elevator at the other side of the corridor, but he did not react when Fuma called after him, and then the doors had already closed. Fuma lunged for the stairs, trying to not stumble over his feet as he sprinted down the 7 floors, hoping he could still somehow catch up with Kento at the car. 

He was wrong, though, he realized as he entered the ground level parking gate and saw Kento’s car driving away. He was panting as he let himself fall against the wall next to the door, staring after him in something like horror. 

Kento had seemed completely miserable after Fuma had said all those things, and it had hurt him to watch it, because all this jealousy had not changed how much he cared about Kento, but now that he knew that _he_ had caused this pain for him, not because he had disapproved of him being with a band mate but because he had accidentally _turned Kento down_ , Fuma felt like he was suffocating.

He was so lost in his horror that he did not even notice someone approaching him, but when he looked up, he saw Yasui kneeling down in front of him, smiling softly.

“Everything alright?” he asked, and Fuma did not know what to answer. He was shaking and his breathing was still ragged and he was sure Yasui could tell that. “Do you need a lift home?”

Fuma still didn’t answer, but when Yasui held out a hand to help him up, he could not refuse him, so he reached out to take it. Yasui was one of these people you could not turn down even if you tried, too overall _nice_ for Fuma to deal with at the moment. 

Yasui did not say anything as he led Fuma to his car, and Fuma hoped that maybe he would get around the conversation, but he had no such luck because as soon as they were on the streets, Yasui started talking. 

“You and Kento-Kun had a fight, I heard?” he enquired, eyes on the road. 

“Who is saying that?” Fuma asked numbly. 

“No one, but it is quite obvious” he shrugged. “You both looked like you had your heart broken and did not even look at each other, and now I find you sitting on the floor, about to burst into tears.”

“I was not crying” Fuma said idly, but the statement lacked force. 

“What happened?” Yasui continued, ignoring him. 

“There was a… misunderstanding” Fuma finally admitted, looking out of the window.

“I find it hard to believe that the two of you are not close enough to clear it up” Yasui noted. 

“I was going to” Fuma said defensively. Senpai or not, he was not ready to let people hold him a lecture about how he could save his friendship, and if Yasui was going to try, it would not end well for him. “Kento was just a little too fast for me.”

“Then shall I drop you at his place instead?” Yasui asked, making Fuma choke on his next breath. “Would be less of a detour for me anyways.”

Fuma bit his lips, not knowing what to say, and thankfully, Yasui fell silent, apparently not needing his input. When Fuma noticed Yasui turning into Kento’s neighborhood, he did not stop him, even if his heart beat too fast for him to think clearly. 

Yasui stopped in Kento’s driveway wordlessly, just smiling at Fuma, and he took a deep breath before nodding. 

Fuma could have sworn that he heard Yasui murmur: “Go get your guy!” as he got out of the car, but when he looked back at him, the older boy was just smiling and waving, so he let it drop and murmured a thanks. 

Yasui was just driving away and Fuma was collecting his courage to walk up to the door and ring when someone called his name.

“Fuma-Kun?”

Fuma blinked and turned around, only to see Kento’s mother approaching him with a smile on her face and shopping bags in her hand. Fuma smiled back automatically, and it did not even come out forced because he honestly liked Kento’s mother. His parents were as pleasurably weird as Kento himself, and he had always appreciated that somehow, had liked being at their house and chatting whenever he had a chance. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked as soon as she had reached him. 

“I need to talk to Kento” Fuma said, knowing that it sounded a little odd because he had just seen him at work and his mother probably knew that. If she suspected anything, though, she did not let it on, just nodding and telling Fuma to follow her. Fuma took her bags full of groceries as she fumbled with the door, helping her carry it to the kitchen, all the time carefully looking around for Kento, but he did not cross ways with him. He was kind of relieved about that. He did not want Kento’s mother to overhear what was happening between them. This was something Kento should tell his parents whenever he was ready. Fuma had not told his parents anything about his feelings for Kento either, and he surely did not want anyone else to go ahead and do it for him, either. 

“He should be in his room” Kento’s mother said as Fuma placed the bags on the kitchen counter. “You can find your way up alone, right?” 

“Yes. Thank you” Fuma nodded, trying not to seem too nervous as he smiled at her and turned to go. 

He knew the way up to Kento’s room well enough, had been here more than a few times, but today it seemed weirdly long, or maybe it was just that his body felt heavier the closer he got to facing Kento. Fuma was not sure why he was so scared – he knew now that Kento liked him, and it should be easier to talk about his own feelings now that he did. 

But it was never easy to talk about feelings, not for Fuma, and the fact that he had hurt Kento did not help. His instincts told him to flee as long as he still could, but he knew that it would be cowardly to do so. And above all, it would make none of them happy. 

He hesitated, but finally forced himself to knock on Kento’s door. First, there was no answer, so he knocked again, until Kento’s croaked and muffled voice was to be heard.

“Mum, I am still not feeling well, so could you please-“

“It’s me” I interrupted him, making Kento fall silent. “Please let me in so I don’t need to scream everything I want to say through the house.”

He waited, listening for any sign of Kento moving until at last, he heard a small sigh and the bed squealing. The door opened, and Fuma gulped as he caught a glance of Kento’s face, pale and lifeless and his eyes red and puffy. 

All he wanted to do was hug him and never let go. 

“What is there still to talk?” Kento demanded, not moving away from the door to let Fuma in. “We both made our points clear.”

“No, we didn’t” Fuma said quietly, shaking his head. “I misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood what?” Kento scoffed, and Fuma took a deep breath, making a face. 

“Do you really want to talk about this in the doorway?!” he repeated, and Kento sighed in exasperation, finally turning around and walking back into the room, leaving the door open for Fuma to follow him. 

Fuma did so hesitantly, closing the door behind himself slowly, noticing how much his hands were trembling. 

“Now what did you misunderstand?” Kento demanded. “Please tell me what part of ‘I love you and I want to be with you’ you did not get, my dear Keio student.”

Fuma let the mocking pass, instead trying to gather his thoughts, knowing that it was essential for him to make himself understood this time. There was no more room for mistakes. 

“When you hid the poem in the bag” Fuma said slowly. “You made a mistake.”

“Yes, I noticed that” Kento said drily. “Now would you-“

“That bag was not mine” Fuma interrupted him, making Kento blink and stare at him. 

“Of course it was” he protested immediately. “It was the new black one you-“

“It was Shori’s” Fuma insisted. “Shori has a similar one, and you must have confused them.”

Kento had frozen, and Fuma could see his mind working, the realization and the horror slowly dawning on his face.

“But… how come you found it if I…?” Kento stuttered. “Did Shori…?!”

“No, I saw you put it in, you idiot” Fuma rolled his eyes, despite the tension of the situation. “Also, you could have not jumped away from it more obviously!”

“So you just picked it up and read it?!”

“I know I shouldn’t have” Fuma said grudgingly. “But it just struck me as strange and I could not help myself. So I read it and freaked.”

“You seriously thought I was confessing to _Shori_?!” Kento called, seeming almost offended by that thought. “ _How_?!”

“You put that fucking thing in his fucking bag!” Fuma groaned. “What was I supposed to think?!”

“I thought you _knew_ me?!” Kento pointed out. “What would I do with Shori, of all people?!”

“Yeah, now you see why I did not understand!” Fuma murmured. “It did not make any sense to me at all!”

“Then why did you not just ask instead of jumping to conclusions?!” Kento yelled, suddenly so angry that it made Fuma freeze. “What was the need to treat me like this?!”

Fuma bit his lip, guilt clawing at his insides, and he needed a moment before he could speak again.

“I was just… so angry” he admitted finally, his voice slightly rough from emotion. “I could not think anymore.”

Kento was silent at first, as if progressing Fuma’s words, before asking tentatively: “Why were you angry? Because me being with Shori would have been a threat to the band?”

“No” Fuma sighed, unable to look at him. “Because I don’t want you to have feelings for Shori. Or anyone that isn’t me, really.”

It took Kento way too long to answer and it made Fuma nervous, but before he could open his mouth again Kento murmured, slightly breathless: “Is this your twisted way of saying that you like me, too?”

Fuma just caught Kento’s eyes, hoping that the older boy would understand what he was trying to say without having to voice it out loud, but Kento’s expression was desperate, his gaze hanging on his lips like they were his lifeline, and Fuma knew that he had to make it clear, at least once. 

“I love you” he whispered, all strength having left his voice. “And I thought we were kind of having a thing, so when all of this happened…”

Fuma did not know how to continue, but it seemed like he did not need to either because Kento was finally approaching him. When Kento’s arms went around his shoulders, pulling him close, Fuma sighed in relief, his own hands finding Kento’s waist and holding on tightly. 

They stayed like this for way longer than was probably strictly necessary or okay, but both of them seemed to need the contact desperately, the physical closeness after everything that had gone wrong in the last few days. 

It took a while until Fuma’s head stopped spinning long enough for him to take note of the way Kento’s body was trembling, and how he clung to him a little too tightly, even though complaining about it was the last thing in Fuma’s mind. 

“I thought you hated me” Kento whispered finally, his breath tickling the skin of Fuma’s neck, and Fuma’s arms tightened impossibly more around Kento. 

“I could never hate you” Fuma promised. 

“Then don’t ever say things like these to me” Kento murmured, and it would have almost sounded indignant if he had had any air left in his lungs. “Do you know how that felt?!”

“I am sorry” Fuma whispered, turning his head a little to softly kiss his temple. “Tell me how to make it up to you. Please.”

At first Kento did not answer, but then he slowly pulled away, only enough until they could look at each other’s face without growing cross-eyed. 

They just stared for a while, as if drinking up the closeness and the fact that they finally had met in the middle, after all the confusions and detours. When Kento just closed his eyes and leaned in, Fuma did not need words to understand, just cupped his cheek with one hand and met him halfway. 

Fuma felt like he could not breathe when their lips finally met, his feelings so intense that they overwhelmed him. He had imagined kissing Kento a hundred of times, had even thought about reaching out to him a lot, before this whole thing had happened, but it still topped everything he could have ever pictured. 

Kento’s lips were soft and pliant and with every breath Fuma took he inhaled his scent, but what made it most perfect was the fact that it was _Kento_ and the butterflies this knowledge gave to him. He wanted this to continue forever, to never let go, and Kento seemed to think similarly because his arms around Fuma just tightened, urging Fuma to deepen their kiss.

When they finally came up for air, the world was sparkly and unfocused, but Fuma loved it, had to in fact suppress little giggles that dared to bubble up his throat and escape. 

Kento was smiling too as he leaned his forehead against Fuma’s, and now that he was holding him and the tears were gone from his eyes, Fuma finally felt at ease.


End file.
